Happy Birthday
by hyoukassi
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tidak terduga yang dialami Jimin sesaat sebelum masuk ke ruang ujian. Sepertinya Jimin harus mentraktir Jungkook selesai ujian nanti. BTS fanfiction. Yoonmin. Yoongi x Jimin! GS


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

 **~hyoukassi~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alasan Jimin datang pagi-pagi sekali karena ini merupakan ujian akhirnya sebelum menempuh jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi di universitas.

Sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah ia hanya terus berusaha menghafal rumus-rumus menyebalkan yang ia benci, tapi jujur saja nilainya dalam pelajaran kimia itu termasuk diatas rata-rata. Aneh memang.

Jimin sedikit bersyukur ketika sampai didepan gerbang suara Kim Taehyung terdengar memanggilnya dengan ceria. Setidaknya dia tidak sendirian pagi ini.

" _aku rasa kita terlalu pagi Jim?"_

" _biasanya sih kelasnya Jungkook sudah ada di aula. Kumpulan anak pintar memang beda dengan kita"_

" _sedih ya harus pisah dengan Jungkook?"_

" _sedih karena kamu menyukainya"_

" _hehehe"_

.

.

.

" _ternyata memang hanya kita yang baru saja datang ya Jim"_

" _mungkin. Ini lebih terlihat seperti bangunan tua tanpa penghuni bukan sekolah"_

Mereka berdua terus tertawa hingga sampai di aula tempat berkumpul sebelum masuk ke ruangan mereka masing-masing.

Disana hanya terlihat seorang siswa dengan kacamata tebal yang juga mengambil ujian yang sama dengan Jimin dan Taehyung, Jinyoung namanya.

Mereka bertiga belajar dengan serius hingga tidak sadar sudah setengah jam berlalu dan aula itu makin banyak penghuninya.

Di deretan sebelah kiri Jimin telah di penuhi dengan kelas IPA 1 yang sangat berisik membicaran ulang tahun seseorang. Seseorang yang Jimin kenal, seseorang yang telah merebut hati Jimin selama setahun terakhir, Min Yoongi.

Tanyakan semuanya tentang Min Yoongi dan Jimin akan menjawab dengan lancar dari pada disuruh menjawab pertanyaan tentang benzena dan turunannya.

Tapi satu hal yang membuat Jimin sedih jika mengingat lelaki pucat ketua tim basket itu, Yoongi bahkan tidak mengenalnya apalagi tau namanya rasanya sangat mustahil. Ditambah sepertinya Yoongi sangat dekat dengan Wendy teman sekelasnya bahkan diisukan telah berpacaran. Ah sakit hati Jimin mengingat hal itu.

Semua siswa siswi IPA 1 kompak menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Yoongi dengan suara nyaring dan heboh mampu mencuri perhatian seluruh siswa lain.

Mata sipit Jimin bertemu dengan mata sayu milik Yoongi. Karena detak jatung yang tidak bisa terkontrol, Jimin akhirnya mencoba mencari objek lain yang bisa ia lihat.

Ketika Yoongi melewati Jimin dapat wanita itu cium wangi parfum Yoongi yang sangat menenangkan. Sial kenapa jatungnya makin berdetak kencang, setidaknya begitu umpatan Jimin di dalam hati.

Jimin mencoba kembali fokus mendengar penjelasan Jinyoung tentang materi yang ia dan Taehyung tidak mengerti. Ketika mulai kembali fokus sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya, Jimin pikir hanya perasaannya saja sebelum suara Jungkook terdengar.

" _hei Park Jimin, tau tidak hari ini Yoongi ulang tahun ayo berikan selamat"_

Jimin yang sedang dalam mode bodoh hanya menatap mereka dengan pikiran kosong, kebingungan apa maksud Jungkook.

" _sudahlah"_ Yoongi terlihat malu sambil menjauhi mereka berdua dan melepaskan cengkraman Jungkook dibahunya.

Memang pada dasarnya Jungkook itu keras kepala sekali lagi ia menarik Yoongi mendekat.

Yoongi dan Jimin hanya bersalaman sambil tersenyum tanpa sepatah katapun. Jungkook cukup puas hingga dia tertawa dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya entah apa.

Dan perlu kalian ketahui Jungkook hanya melalukan itu pada Jimin, boleh kah Jimin sedikit berharap sesuatu yang lebih?

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar ceramah singkat dari kepala sekolah semua murid mulai keluar menuju ruangan masing-masing.

Walau gugup Taehyung dan Jimin berusaha menutupinya dengan membuat candaan-candaan aneh yang hanya dimengerti mereka.

Kegugupan Jimin semakin bertambah karena dibelakangnya ada Jungkook dan Yoongi. Ya, Yoongi yang ia sukai dari setahun lalu.

Sebelum menaiki tangga, langkah Jimin terhenti karena seseorang menahan tasnya, pikir Jimin ini pasti Jungkook yang melalukannya karena lelaki itu cukup jahil padanya.

Tanpa menoleh Jimin pun berkata dengan kesal, _"Jeon Jungkook lepaskan ini bukannya saat bermain-main"_

Sang pemilik nama Jungkook pun melewati Jimin dan menatap wanita itu dengan penuh keheranan.

" _bukan aku, aku berani bersumpah"_ Jungkook terus menaiki tangga sambil tertawa bersama Taehyung. Tentu saja menertawakan Jimin.

Akhirnya Jimin berbalik dan menemukan seorang lelaki berkulit pucat yang menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis. Ya Tuhan tolong selamatkan jantung Jimin.

" _hei, harusnya kamu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dengan suara lembutmu itu dan juga melakukan ini-"_

Dalam hitungan detik Jimin berada dipelukan Yoongi dan bibir mereka saling bertemu. Ia mereka ciuman. CIUMAN.

Jimin terkejut mencoba memahami situasi hingga Yoongi sedikit melumat bibir tebalnya kemudian menepuk kepala wanita itu lalu berlalu meninggalkannya menuju ruang ujian.

Sorakan dan teriakan teman-teman mereka terdengar dimana mana hingga mereka semua ditegur oleh guru karena ribut.

Sementara itu Jimin masih mematung dengan wajah yang sangat merah setelah menyadari situasi yang terjadi sekarang.

" _MIN YOONGI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU"_ teriak Jimin dalam hati.

Doakan saja Jimin bisa mengerjakan soal Kimia dengan lancar tanpa memikirkan lelaki itu.

.

.

.

 **Halooo. Kembali lagi dengan sebuah ff oneshoot yang idenya didapat karena suatu kejadian manis sebelum ujian tadi tapi dengan sedikit tambahan imajinasi hehehe.**

 **Semoga banyak yang bisa menikmati cerita ku ini. Sampai jumpaaa**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya ^^**


End file.
